


Moment of Happiness

by crescent_gaia



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: As much as one can be in prison, Cutesy, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in prison, the Kingpin can have a moment of being truly happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veleda_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/gifts).



> Please enjoy! :)

Fisk sat down in the visitation room, nodding to the guard as his cuffs were politely removed, and noting the bottled water in the room. It was something different, but not horrible, and he would simply not drink. If anything, he attributed it to the fact that he was cleaning up the prison from the inside out that they could give a bit of hospitality. His mind was drawn away from the bottle as the door opened and Donovan sat down on the opposite side of the glass. He picked up the phone, not having to wait long until the attorney did the same, and simply said “updates.”

“There’s a chance to get you out of here, if you want it,” Donovan said. “It can also wait until trial.”

“Wait for it then,” Fisk replied. “How is our business?”

There was a pause before Donovan replied “better than expected. You were right about not needing more.”

Fisk smiled. _I’m always right._ “And she is still safe?” He couldn’t help but worry about Vanessa. There were times, at night when he couldn’t sleep, that he’d imagine they were back in the apartment. That everything went the way it was supposed to and they were living the best life they could. It lulled him to sleep until he had to wake up to the cold reality that he was alone in here with only the wall to remind him of his beloved painting.

Donovan hesitated again. “Yes.“

Fisk’s eyes narrowed. “It’s best to be honest.”

“She is safe, but it’s also the reason we’re not having a cash problem anymore.”

Fisk’s mind quickly worked through what he was just told. “Her being in the city doesn’t count as safe. Not with Frank Castle out there.”

“I doubt that he’s paying attention to any sort of news about someone who doesn’t even have the same last name as you,” Donovan said.

Fisk nodded. “Someone is with her at all times?”

“Yes – someone that she hired. She took the money you were sending and tripled it before coming back.”

Fisk grinned. “She’s more than capable. I don’t want her coming here.”

Donovan sighed. “That’s something you’ll have to argue with her. She’ll be here tomorrow. It’s already down in your log but under an alias. She knows what she’s doing.”

“Try to talk her out of it,” Fisk said, banging down the phone before getting up and smashing the chair hard into the wall. The guard from before came into the room and Fisk calmed down quickly before putting his hands out so they could go through the motions. It wasn’t until Fisk was back at his cell that he was able to process all the information given to him. It worried him that Vanessa was coming and he hoped that Donovan would be successful in telling her not to come. It was the only thing on his mind as he didn’t eat much that night and didn’t sleep all that much either. He didn’t even hear the guard come up to his cell until he looked up. “Yes?”

“I’m to take you to medical,” the guard replied. “I’m just as confused as you might be.”

“No, there’s a reason,” Fisk said. He let the guard cuff him before going with him to medical. It was empty, save for the doctor in the office area with the door firmly closed and the shades drawn, and the guard removed the cuffs. The guard moved to the other door, for nurses, and opened it to let Vanessa in before leaving the same way and closing the door behind him. All he could do was look at her, taking her in, something he didn’t think he would be able to do until he was free of this place. “You shouldn’t have come,” he said quietly.

“Still overprotective,” she said, moving over to him and softly kissing him.

He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her, and held her close after they broke the kiss to breathe. “I don’t like the idea of you in such a place.”

“I’ve been in worse.”

“That I doubt,” he said and smiled at hearing her chuckle. “I’ve missed that.”

“I’ve missed you,” she said and looked up at him. “The lawyer said that you’re waiting until trial.”

He nodded. “At the same time, we’ll be able to move out some of the others in here who have helped me. It is best to have strength in numbers.”

“That I agree with.” She smiled and led him over to sit down on uncomfortable plastic chairs. “He did explain that and I’m not about to plead for you to think about coming home sooner.”

“Thank you.”

She smiled, taking his hand and intertwining her fingers with his. “I do have some news, but I wonder if it should wait until after.”

“Is it mother?” he asked.

“No, she’s doing fine,” she replied. “I go and visit her, which she likes, and she highly approves of me. I like that more than anything.”

“Thank you, for looking in on her,” he said. “You’re better than anybody else I could have sent.”

“I know,” she said with a smile. “I’m pregnant.”

He blinked, stunned by the news, before he looked at her. “You’re sure?”

“Yes,” she said. “I took two pregnancy tests and went to a doctor. And yes, it is very much yours, Wilson Fisk.”

“How… how long have you known?”

“Not long,” she replied. “I moved up plans. I didn’t want to quickly up the money as I did, but I wanted to be back sooner than later. And yes, I am being careful, and I do have a bodyguard. More than one, but one that I trust with my life. I’ve known her since we were both children. We just had two completely different paths in life.”

He nodded and kissed her hand. “I am happy. I – I don’t know how to fully process this.”

She smiled and kissed his cheek. “You shouldn’t worry about being like your father.”

He relaxed. “How do you know exactly what I’m thinking?”

“Because I know you,” she said and sighed as the guard knocked at the door. “Time’s up.”

“This was nice though,” he said and stood, helping her up. “I don’t want you to come again. Not unless something is wrong with mother.”

She sighed but nodded. “May I tell her?”

“Please,” he said. “She’ll be delighted.”

She smiled, kissed his cheek, and left with a woman in a well-tailored black suit following her. He, for the most part, let the guard cuff him again and walked back to his cell. Once there, he allowed himself a few moments of happiness before he had to carefully hide it away, becoming the Kingpin once more.


End file.
